1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to novel amidoamine oxides of polymeric fatty acids and, more particularly, to amidoamine oxides of C.sub.36 dicarboxylic acids useful as fabric softening agents. The invention also relates to a method of softening fibers, yarns and fabrics by treating with the novel amidoamine oxides.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Amine oxides and diamine dioxides are known and have been widely utilized in detergent compositions. For example British Pat. No. 1,234,591 discloses a detergent composition for washing fabrics comprised of a sulphoxy detergent, a water-soluble builder and an amine oxide of the formula ##STR1## where R.sub.1 is an alkyl or alkenyl radical, and R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are alkyl or hydroxyalkyl. Detergent compositions based on diamine dioxides are also disclosed in Belgium Pat. No. 626,346.
Amidoamine oxides based on monocarboxylic acids, such as propionic acid, lauric acid, myristic acid, palmitic acid, coconut fatty acids and the like are also known and commercially available. These amidoamine oxide products are typically employed in cleaning and shampoo formulations as foaming agents, wetting agents, thickeners and conditioners.
For a general discussion regarding the use of amine oxides and amidoamine oxides reference may be had to the article by M. Weinstein and L. Smith entitled "Formulating with Amine Oxides" (Household and Personal Products Industry, Vol. 16, No. 1, January 1979, p. 74).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,731 discloses amidoamine oxides derived from alkenyl succinic anhydrides which are useful in a wide variety of detergent formulations. The amidoamine oxides of U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,731 correspond to the formula ##STR2## where R is an alkyl or alkenyl radical, R' is an alkyl group and m is an integer from 2 to 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,711 discloses dental preparations useful for retarding pellicle and plaque formation containing amidoamine oxides derived from mono- or dicarboxylic acids of the formula ##STR3## where n is 1 or 2 and R is hydrocarbyl radical containing at least 13 carbon atoms and not more than 21 carbon atoms.